Dee Dee: The Mars Mistake
by SuperSenshi100
Summary: When Dee Dee presses another button in Dexter's Lab she gets to go on a little adventure, from Dee Dee's POV, Version 2.0


This is a Dexter's Lab story, and I'm not quite sure who owns them, I guess Cartoon Network and Time Warner? I am just sort of taking up some of their time between takes and shows, and in no manner own them, unfortunately.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
DeeDee: The Mars Mistake  
  
"DeeDee you stupid fool! I told you a million times 'Don't press the buttons......'." Dexter screamed at me as he always did. I just learned to ignore it and look around his lab a little more, then I noticed a shiny red button and I said my trademark words.  
"Ohh! What does this button do?" and then I pressed it. I think that was when I made my mistake. I heard a lot of loud noises around me, coming from horns, then they stopped and I heard another annoying noise.  
"One minute until the destruction of Mars, incounting." and I noticed the sound came from speakers around the Computer.  
"DeeDee! Do you know what you have just done? I have to go and stop Mars from being destroyed! Thanks a lot for taking up my valuable time!" said, err screamed Dexter when he ran towards a lot of buttons, which I guessed would do some fun stuff!   
"Dexter, can I press the buttons?" but I didn't wait for a reply, I just pressed a green button that had the words above saying, "Suit Up" and I was sucked into a hole beneath the floor. It was too dark to see anything unless you count black as a color. When I saw colors again, I was in my pink robot that Dexter made and apparently brought back from that awful island I had a little trouble with those sharks.  
  
"WHOOOHOOO! This is gonna be fun! We get to go out into space and save that planet, umm, Lars?" I said, a little unsure of that planet.  
"Mars, DeeDee, and you aren't coming with me! Now just go and get out of that robot."  
I couldn't help myself,"DEXTER I'LL TELL MOM ABOUT YOUR LAB!" I screamed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll let you go, just promise not to get in my way when I stop the missile from hitting Mars." Dexter said quickly so that I'd stop crying.  
Dexter and I pressed a big blue button that shot rockets out of the robot's feet. "Careful, the liftoff and the exiting the atmosphere, and the landing are pretty hard!" Dexter warned me.  
"Don't worry, I'm so good at pushing the right buttons! Remember that little clockie red future thing? I pushed the *GREEN* button, and saved the future." I reminded Dexter. Then we left off, leaving the Earth's atmospere, or whatever. It was fun in outer space. We took our time out there, we were miles in front of the missile.   
"Hold on, DeeDee, we're landing on the planet, you just press the orange button, got it, orange!" instructed Dexter as I pressed the orange button.  
I then hit the ugly red planet, then I saw the pink button with a paintbrush on it, that could only mean one thing I have paint! I wanted to paint the planet pink, which would look better that ugly red!   
I lifted my finger to press the button when I heard that awful Computer's voice,"DeeDee, don't paint Mars pink, it is red for a reason."   
I got so mad that I screamed at Computer,"Oh, yeah, Missy Know it all, why is Mars red?"   
Computer replied,"Dexter has not performed much research on the oxidation of the planet Mars."  
"What's Oximandation?" I asked.   
Computer replied in a belittling tone, "It is rust, DeeDee."  
With a smirk on my face, I told the Computer, "Oh, okay, I still think that Mars would still be better pink, so then I pressed the pink paint button and the robot hand lifted up and then started spinning around covering the entire planet with pink, "Ahh, so much better, I think that--AHH! A huge spider is flying at me! Dexter, what button shoots the lasers?" I screamed.  
"DeeDee, it is the bright green one, just press it and the robot will do the rest." Dexter said back, rather tiredly, as though he was too important to talk to me.  
"Thank you!" I screamed which sent Dexter spinning in the air and landing on the ground of his robot.  
"DeeDee, stop doing that!" he screamed back.  
"Okay" I reluctantly said back, then I pressed the bright green button and it stopped the spider.   
Then I noticed a red spot flying at me from Earth, which I guessed was the bomb. I pressed the green button, but also accidentally pressed a bright blue right by it. The laser shot out, but not fast enough, because the blue button shot out ice-making stuff, then the iced missile exploded a into a blizzard.  
"DeeDee you clumsy fool! You just made it rain on Mars, and what did you do to it? It's pink! You completely ruined the entire planet!"  
"Whatever! I think I made it pretty, now I'm going home, I want to take a bath before dinner." I said and then blasted off and went back to the planet earth rather quickly. I then landed where the robot was before I went to Mars. I hurried and hopped out of it and folded my hands genie style and then winked and magically appeared in the shower. I then bathed very quickly and put on my favorite ballet outfit and then went down to the dinner table and waited for Dexter. Then he finally got home and took a shower.   
"Dexter, did you have fun in your room?" I asked.  
"Yes, DeeDee, and I appreciate you leaving me to take care of the clean up!" Dexter replied angrily.  
"Well, the two of you look hungry, and just as luck would have it, Dad's getting home soon. When he gets back we'll eat dinner." Mom said as the door suddenly opened. It was Dad getting back from work.  
"Hiya kids! Did you have a nice day?" Dad asked and then we all nodded, "I just heart something really strange, N.A.S.A. just found out that Mars isn't red, it's pink!" he said. Dexter and I exchanged grins...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Consider this Mars Mistake 2.0, I could not stand not fixing it so here it is, all better!  
E-Mail me with your comments, supersenshi@kawaiisupersenshi.com. 


End file.
